Retazos
by Hojaverde
Summary: Bienvenido a Retazos, un intento de crear la vida de un personaje del que apenas se sabe nada. Si te gusta Blaise Zabini, o sientes curiosidad por saber quién es en esta historia, adelante. Slash! DM/BZ


**N/A**: ¡Hola a todos! Esta historia empezó hace unos años, pero nunca llegó a terminar. El Blaise/Draco siempre ha sido mi OTP2 tras el Drarry y me parece justo que también le haga su historia. Así que hoy quiero retomarla. A quienes ya la habéis seguido en el pasado, gracias por estar aquí. A quienes no, bienvenidos y espero que os guste el descubrirla.

Quiero aclarar que mi Blaise no es ni será nunca de color, como Rowling lo ha descrito en el sexto libro. Mi Blaise es italiano, de pelo y ojos castaños. Así lo he imaginado siempre, incluso cuando no se sabía si era o no una chica, y ahora ya no puede ser de otra forma para mí.

Gracias y un abrazo.

Hojaverde

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Rowling. A excepción de Angelo, personaje original, y Blaise de quien sólo tomo el nombre.

**Capítulo 1**

**ENCUENTRO**

Draco Malfoy no era un niño de nueve años común. Su manera de hablar, sus modales y sus gestos correspondían a alguien mucho mayor, y su preparación como mago había empezado hacía ya tres años. Empuñaba la varita y pronunciaba hechizos con la misma prestancia que un alumno de Hogwarts de segundo año. En público, era comedido en sus actos, reflexivo y calmado, y hacía gala de unos modales más que correctos. Muy pocos sabían que bajo esa máscara de serenidad que siempre mostraba en su rostro, se escondían las inseguridades y la inocencia de lo que realmente era, un niño privado de infancia y de juegos.

Pero tampoco importaba demasiado, porque el pequeño heredero de los Malfoy no sabía que existía otra manera en la que debiera ser educado y los otros niños que conocía recibían las mismas enseñanzas de sus padres. Y no había nada en el mundo, que Draco adorase más que a su padre.

Así pues, no era de extrañar que permaneciese desde hacía ya casi una hora, sentado en silencio, totalmente enderezado sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del salón de visitas de Malfoy Manor, disimulando la curiosidad que sentía por conocer a los invitados que pronto llegarían. Manteniendo la compostura, incluso cuando su padre no lograba disimular su profundo enfado.

Lucius caminaba de un lado al otro de la estancia, vestido con una elegante túnica de seda negra con broches de serpientes plateadas. De vez en cuando pasaba la mano por su largo cabello dorado y a cada minuto consultaba el lujoso reloj de cadena que guardaba en su bolsillo derecho.

Narcissa había ido a visitar a su hermana Bellatrix y, pese a haber sido avisada por su esposo para que acudiese a las cinco en punto de la tarde a recibir a los invitados, aún no había aparecido. En la última comunicación vía chimenea que Lucius había mantenido con ella unos escasos veinte minutos antes, había escuchado de labios de la mujer rubia una frase que podría haber resultado tranquilizadora.

_"Anula las barreras de protección, querido, apareceré enseguida"_

Podría, si Lucius no la conociera como la conocía. Si no supiese interpretar ese brillo vengativo y cruel de sus bellos ojos, que le decía que le estaba mintiendo deliberadamente. Si no la hubiese abandonado, dejándola asistir sola a la última de aquellas fiestas snob, para ir a informarse a Hogwarts sobre el plan de estudios de primer año.

Con el cabeza de la casa Slytherin.

Narcissa le sacaba de quicio. Sobre todo en momentos como ése, en el que supeditaba el impoluto apellido Malfoy a sus berrinches y rabietas, olvidándose de la imagen de familia perfecta que debía proyectar, por muy lejos de la verdad que estuviera. Y comenzó a pensar la excusa adecuada para disculpar su ausencia, porque sólo faltaban dos minutos para las cinco.

El sonoro timbre de la puerta principal sobresaltó a Draco. Rápidamente, un elfo doméstico hizo pasar a las visitas a la sala de recepción, donde esperarían mientras su presencia era anunciada al amo de la casa. Poco después, el mismo elfo volvía para conducirles al gran salón de la primera planta.

La Mansión de los Malfoy podía describirse en una palabra: suntuosidad. Angelo Zabini y su hijo, no podían dejar de observar toda la gama de matices sibaritas que ostentaba la decoración de las galerías y pasillos que atravesaban. Definitivamente, los Zabini no eran una estirpe pobre, sino una de las familias mágicas de sangre pura más reconocidas de la aristocracia italiana, pero Inglaterra no tenía comparación con el país trasalpino en cuanto al nivel de vida de su clase alta.

Otra diferencia era la más importante entre ambos países. La nobleza del mundo mágico italiano hacía gala de una sobriedad y un recelo, que ocultaba muchas veces cierto temor a los muggles, frente a la superioridad y la sed de poder que, sobre ellos, mostraban los nobles ingleses, en particular los elitistas y despiadados mortífagos.

Ángelo Zabini, cansado de vivir arrodillado, avanzaba como mosca hacia la miel, dispuesto a conocer a quien le abriría las puertas hacia ese poder y esos privilegios, hacia las mismas filas de Lord Voldemort. Y a su lado, caminaba la prueba de sus lealtades. Un niño de apenas nueve años, su unigénito, a quien prometería a su señor como muestra de obediencia y sumisión, para que lo reclamase cuando su edad fuese la apropiada.

El salón al que habían sido conducidos, fue la mejor prueba para el señor Zabini de que caminaba en la dirección correcta. Enormes sillones en piel de estilo clásico sobre una suave alfombra persa, mesa y sillas de maciza madera tallada, mantelería bordada a mano sobre la que descansaba un juego de té de cerámica fina y vasos de cristal de Bohemia, inacabables estanterías llenas de libros encuadernados en cuero y filigrana de oro, y numerosos cuadros de coleccionista sobre las largas e impolutas paredes, coronados por el magnífico escudo nobiliario de los Malfoy, justo encima de la regia chimenea de piedra pulida. Todo ello iluminado por la luz del comienzo del ocaso, que se filtraba anaranjada por los grandes ventanales con vistas a los jardines que rodeaban la mansión, y que pronto sería suplantada por la de la gran lámpara de araña de doce brazos que centelleaba sobre sus cabezas.

Y allí, en medio de todo ello, con el mismo brillo y prestancia, se hallaba Lucius Malfoy, sonriéndole y dándole la bienvenida.

En ninguna de las formas en que Angelo Zabini se había imaginado al aristócrata, había supuesto que fuese tan atractivo. Su cabello largo y platino, sus ojos grisáceos, sus finas manos, una de las cuales le fue tendida, y el firme cuerpo que se intuía bajo la túnica, le hacían un hombre muy deseable. Nada parecido a lo que había imaginado del espada principal de Voldemort. Pero no era el único sorprendido. Mientras Lucius estrechaba la mano de su invitado, no pudo dejar de observar sus rasgos, tan opuestos a los propios pero sumamente armónicos. Pelo castaño oscuro, rodeando un rostro de contornos viriles, suavizados por el suave verde de sus ojos y la sonrisa blanquísima y perfecta destacando contra la piel morena. Y no pudo evitar alegrarse de que las preferencias del cabeza de los Zabini fuesen tan evidentes, y que su fidelidad pareciese tan presta a corromperse.

- Un honor conocerle, señor Malfoy.

- Por favor llámeme Lucius - la sonrisa de Angelo se hizo todavía más ancha y luminosa, y saboreó el nombre de su anfitrión al pronunciarlo, mientras indicaba con un gesto al pequeño que se había quedado unos pasos por detrás que se acercara.

- Lucius, éste es mi hijo Blaise.

Un niño de pelo castaño y enormes ojos marrones apareció al lado de las piernas del señor Zabini, y con algo de timidez saludó con una elegante inclinación de cabeza al patriarca de la familia Malfoy, consciente de que la impresión que causase debía ser más que correcta, como miles de veces le había repetido su padre.

- Hola Blaise, ¿cuántos años tienes muchacho?

- Nueve, señor.

- La misma edad que mi hijo... Draco, acércate.

Angelo se percató entonces de la presencia del otro niño en la sala. Centrado en Lucius, y debido a la tremenda quietud en la que el pequeño había permanecido, no lo había hecho antes. Aunque Blaise sí lo había visto. El joven Malfoy le había estado observando fijamente desde el principio, con expresión indescifrable. En ese momento, con innata elegancia, se levantaba de la silla que había ocupado y caminaba hacia ellos con pasos firmes y seguros. Al llegar al lado de su padre y, ante un asentimiento de éste, le ofreció su mano con ceremonia, como le habría visto hacer a su progenitor tantas veces antes.

- Draco Malfoy, un placer.

Los ojos grises se clavaron con vehemencia en los castaños que, aunque vacilaron frente al empuje, mantuvieron la mirada estoicamente.

- Blaise Zabini.

- Tienes nombre francés, Blaise, pese a ser italiano... - Lucius intentó con su pregunta calmar un poco la tensión del momento. Aunque se sentía orgulloso de que su hijo mostrara esa arrogancia que desde pequeño le había inculcado, sentía una inexplicable pero inmediata simpatía por ese niño vergonzoso. Enseguida entendió que ese tema, no le relajaba precisamente y que la observación tan sólo le había puesto más nervioso.

- La madre de Blaise es francesa, ella fue la que se empeñó en el nombre y en enseñarle también su lengua, aunque eso restase tiempo a su formación inglesa... - el tono de desprecio en la voz de Angelo era evidente, y la cara de incomodidad de su hijo también - por cierto, Lucius, te ruego que disculpes la ausencia de mi esposa, debido a ciertas... desavenencias, preferí que no me acompañase en este viaje.

- En ese caso, debes excusar igualmente a mi esposa, Angelo. Ciertas... desavenencias tampoco le permitirán reunirse con nosotros - una sonrisa cómplice acabó con cualquier duda posible de que ambos hombres se entenderían perfectamente.

- Draco, muéstrale a Blaise tu cuarto, sé un buen anfitrión.

- Sí, padre.

Mientras los niños abandonaban el salón, Lucius llamó al elfo doméstico que más odiaba; por descontado, el favorito de Narcissa.

- Dobby, desconecta todas las chimeneas de la red flú - ante la duda del elfo, su dueño se impuso sin dilación - ¿qué te he dicho, maldito engendro? ¡HAZLO!

- S-sí, s-señor...

Ablandando de nuevo su expresión, Lucuis invitó a su huésped a tomar asiento. Nadie podría ya molestarles. Con las barreras de protección que aseguraban que ninguna aparición pudiese efectuarse y con las chimeneas inactivas, Narcissa iba a tener que contentarse con esperar hasta la noche para volver a casa. De ninguna manera arruinaría sus planes.

Ésos que le aguardaban sonrientes, sentados en el amplio sillón de piel negra al pie de la ventana.

* * *

Los dos niños avanzaban en silencio por las largas galerías acristaladas del piso superior de la mansión. Draco lo hacía por delante, con pasos rápidos y lo más amplios que sus aún pequeñas piernas le permitían. La túnica que su nodriza le había hecho vestir esa mañana ondeaba tras su espalda con lo que a su invitado le parecía la magnificencia y el donaire de la capa de un monarca. Blaise no podía evitar sentirse azorado. Un poco más retrasado que su anfitrión, observaba cada detalle de aquella enorme casa, cada cuadro, cada vidriera, cada mueble, y cuando el niño rubio giraba un poco su cara para comprobar si le seguía, simplemente perdía su mirada en sus zapatos y aceleraba su marcha. Blaise vestía para esa ocasión sus mejores ropas, su túnica más lujosa, y, pese a todo, se veía absolutamente pobre al lado de la brillante y sedosa estampa que caminaba guiándole.

De pronto, Draco se paró ante una gran puerta de madera tallada con dos hermosos dragones, uno en cada una de las hojas. Alzó su mano y la colocó entre los ojos del derecho. La hoja se abrió suavemente, dándoles paso a la habitación del heredero Malfoy. Blaise supo enseguida que podría meter cuatro habitaciones como la suya dentro de aquélla y aún le sobraría espacio. Casi le dio pena pisar el hermoso mármol de la antesala.

- Vamos, adelante. No te quedes ahí quieto.

Todavía un tanto inseguro, Blaise se adentró en el cuarto conteniéndose de no lanzarse a curiosear entre las muchas cosas interesantes que veía. Pudo observar el orden meticuloso que rodeaba a todo, la limpieza absoluta, cualidades que, probablemente, no se debían a recibir una visita. Draco daba la impresión de ser un niño muy disciplinado.

- Bien, esta es mi habitación. La sala de estar, el rincón de estudio, y la zona de descanso.

Blaise asintió. Por supuesto, no pensaba revelar que su concepto de habitación se reducía simplemente a la "zona de descanso". Sus ojos se posaron en la gran cantidad de pergaminos que contenía la estantería sobre el escritorio, y los gruesos tomos que descansaban sobre la mesa.

- ¿Es eso lo que estudias?

- Mi padre me ha prestado algunos manuales de magia, que voy resumiendo poco a poco, hechizos y conjuros... por el momento. Luego, los practicamos juntos.

- Pero... tú aún no tienes varita.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- ¿De veras tienes una?

- Tengo varita, escoba y lechuza propia, Zabini. Soy un mago, no un squib o un muggle.

- Pero tienes nueve años.

- Tú también, y sin embargo tu pelo roza tus hombros.

- ¿Y eso qué importa?

- Sólo un mago adulto puede lucir esa melena. Yo, cuando crezca, tendré el pelo como mi padre, pero hacerlo ahora sería una falta de respeto.

Blaise agachó de nuevo su mirada. De repente, el cabello del que tan orgullosa estaba su madre, ya no le pareció gran cosa. La voz altiva de Draco volvió a sacudirle.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

- No lo sé.

- Tú eres el invitado, así que tú decides.

- Bueno... ¿dónde están tus juguetes?

- ¿Bromeas?

- No...

- ¿Tú juegas aún con tus juguetes?

- ¿Tú estudias todo el día? - Blaise comenzaba a cansarse del constante ataque que recibía del rubio, del desprecio de su tono y la arrogancia de sus palabras. Pero, pese a endurecer su propia voz, nada daba resultado.

- No. También vuelo, practico hechizos, visito Hogsmade, viajo con mis padres... ya sabes, cosas normales.

Blaise suspiró audiblemente, agachando su cabeza. Por lo visto, era imposible mantener una conversación con Draco Malfoy sin que su propia autoestima acabara arrastrándose por el suelo. Resignado, se dispuso a asumir la decepción que causaría a su padre por no haber podido entablar un comienzo de amistad con su principal contacto en el mundo mágico británico. Sus propias ganas de hacerlo se habían evaporado.

Draco, al contrario, sonreía, disfrutando de su momentánea victoria. Tenía a su invitado en la situación que quería, y desde esa superioridad, podía ser hasta generoso, ganándose prontamente la complicidad de ese niño por el que sentía una tremenda curiosidad. Una parecida a la que se tiene por un cachorrito sin amaestrar. Y tal y como su padre le había enseñado, todo buen amo obtenía fidelidad.

- ¿Te gustan los dragones, Blaise?

De forma estudiada, Draco utilizó el nombre del niño por primera vez, haciendo perfectamente sonora la "s" intervocálica, y pronunciando el resto en un más que correcto francés. Inmediatamente obtuvo la atención de su compañero que, muy sorprendido, tardó en contestarle.

- Mucho...

- Entonces, tengo un libro que te gustará. ¿Quieres verlo?

Blaise observó el cambio en la expresión de su anfitrión. Sonreía sincero mientras le hacía señas de que se sentase en uno de los sofás y buscaba el libro del que le hablaba. Todavía desconcertado por el giro que habían tomado las cosas, tomó asiento, y poco después Draco se sentó a su lado con un grueso tomo de piel, envuelto en un gran pañuelo con el escudo de Slytherin bordado.

- Esa es una de las casas de Hogwarts ¿verdad?

- En realidad, es LA casa. Slytherin, olvídate del resto.

- Pero, un sombrero decide a qué casa debes unirte ¿no es así?

- Tonterías, sólo tú sabes a dónde perteneces.

- ¿Tú irás a Slytherin?

- Por supuesto que iré a Slytherin, soy un Malfoy.

Draco pronunció aquellas palabras como si se tratasen de una verdad universal incontestable, y Blaise tampoco se sintió con ánimos de discutírselo. No, cuando el rubio abría el libro y comenzaba a enseñarle los preciosos grabados de las distintas especies de dragones del mundo, volando y escupiendo fuego de hoja a hoja. Rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que esos enormes animales eran, con toda probabilidad, la única cosa que conseguía apasionar a Draco. Sus ojos adquirían un brillo inusitado al contemplarlos, y hablaba de ellos como si hubiese investigado sobre el tema toda su corta vida, de forma voraz.

- Éste es el Opaleye de las Antípodas - le decía señalando a un ejemplar de escamas iridiscentes y nacaradas y ojos sin pupila, multicolores y centelleantes - habita en valles y se alimenta de ovejas, no es muy agresivo. Y éste de aquí, es el Bola de Fuego Chino, su alimento preferido... los humanos. ¿Te fijas en las astillas doradas que rodean su cara?

Blaise asintió impresionado. Las imágenes eran muy vívidas y con un pase de varita, Draco hizo que los sonidos también los fuesen. Uno a uno fue hablándole de las cualidades de todas las especies, pasando por el Hébrido Negro, el Ridgeback Noruego, El Vipertooth Peruano, hasta llegar al mismo Colacuerno Húngaro, el peligroso animal de escamas negras, ojos amarillos y cuernos broncíneos. Al volver al principio del libro, Blaise pudo observar, por un breve instante, la dedicatoria que aparecía en la primera hoja.

_"Para mi pequeño Dragón, con el fin de que conozcas el poder de los de tu especie"Lucius Malfoy_

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- ¡Es fantástico!

- ¿Mejor que tus juguetes?

- Mej...diferente.

Draco sonrió. Ante todo, ese niño tenía orgullo, y no dejaba de agradarle.

- Aún no lo has visto todo. Padre encantó este libro cuando cumplí cinco años para otorgarme otro regalo. Debía elegir uno de los dragones y con un conjuro podría materializarlo en miniatura para mí.

- ¿Lo hiciste?

- Por supuesto, aunque sin fuego.

- ¿Cuál elegiste? Supongo que el Colacuerno Húngaro ¿no es así?

Draco adoptó una expresión de displicencia, como si hubiese esperado esa respuesta.

- El Colacuerno es llamativo, todo el mundo lo conoce. Tiene una de las llamas con más alcance y es muy poderoso. Pero los humanos le temen y por eso le atacan sin dudar, anulando su fortaleza y, con ello, su belleza. Yo elegí el Galés Verde.

Tomando el marca-páginas de hilo que hasta ahora no había usado, Draco se desplazó hacia la hoja señalada y pronunciado muy bajito un pequeño conjuro, logró que de su varita saliese un haz luminoso color plata que rebotó contra el libro. Poco después, un pequeño dragón se alzaba sobre el papel y echaba a volar por la estancia.

- En principio el Galés es un dragón pacífico. Sus escamas son verdes y turquesas para armonizar con la hierba de su región natal y confundirse con ella. Su rugido es sumamente melodioso y su fuego es expulsado en chorros finos pero letales. Nunca ataca primero y rehúye a los humanos, pero es el dragón más peligroso si se siente amenazado o le atacan. La mayoría de las veces consigue que le dejen en paz y respeten su forma de vida, manteniendo su fortaleza y, por lo tanto, su belleza.

De repente, el pequeño animalito, se posó en el hombro de su dueño, resoplando por sus fosas nasales y expulsando una casi imperceptible nube de humo. Draco acarició su pequeña cabecita con dos de sus dedos y Blaise observó con curiosidad al dragón plegándose ante la caricia, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo sus ojos le miraban fijamente, dos irises plateadas, líquidas y brillantes, que ya le resultaban familiares.

- Vadim, él es nuestro invitado - un nuevo resoplido pareció ser el saludo del dragoncito - ¿Quieres tocarlo, Blaise? No te hará nada, sólo no debes asustarlo.

Blaise miró a Dracoy asintió, corroborando el parecido de los ojos de dueño y mascota. Cuando su mano tuvo contacto con aquellas escamas verdosas, se dio cuenta de lo real que era ese conjuro de materia. Suaves y frías a un tiempo, duras pero sensibles, amenazadoras pero bellas. Y entendió también que el nombre con el que Lucius había bautizado a su hijo no podía ser más adecuado.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, fueron llamados de nuevo al salón junto a sus padres. Cuando entraron en él, ambos hombres sonreían y se despedían amistosamente como si se conocieran desde siempre.

- ¿Todo bien, Draco?

- Sí, padre.

- Estupendo. Joven Zabini, serás recibido, al igual que tu padre, cuando desees.

- Gracias, señor Malfoy.

- Espero que nos encontremos pronto, Angelo.

- Yo también lo espero, Lucius.

Ambos Malfoy acompañaron a sus invitados hasta la puerta de la mansión, aunque no estaban obligados a hacerlo. Allí los dos adultos volvieron a estrechar sus manos, mientras los niños simplemente se miraron en silencio.

- Vámonos, Blaise.

- Sí, padre. Adiós Draco, cuida de Vadim.

- Por supuesto.

Mientras Angelo y su hijo caminaban a través de los inmensos jardines hacia el carruaje que les esperaba en la puerta de Malfoy Manor, Lucius, ya en su habitación, se imbuía en la capucha de su capa negra y colocaba la máscara blanca sobre su rostro. Voldemort, a través de la marca, pedía ser informado sobre su encuentro. A su vez, Draco observaba desde los enormes ventanales de su cuarto a ese niño que ya quería como aliado.

Aquel que, cuando se giró para encontrarse con sus ojos, buscaba a un amigo.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
